Silver Souls
by Byakkoya no Musume
Summary: Gin and the crew get into another sticky situation, only a mysterious man with one eye can save them now. Either that, or all of Edo will go up in flames. OtaeXGin, KaguraXShin, Please for the love of your GOD Read and review, I am begging here. No kids
1. Yorozuya

Chapter 1 _______________________________________________________________________

Hey guys, I'm back, sorry for the long leave of absence, hope ya like. Kiddies, unless you can stand mature topics don't read this. This is a general warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or Mushishi (though I wish I did )

________________________________________________________________________

The Yorozuya's mission had started off like any other job, someone had stolen a rare artifact and now it was up to the Yorozuya to get it back. Unbeknownst to Gin and the gang, pirates had set up everything, and they walked straight into their trap. They were gassed and each one of them was separated from each other and was put in neighboring cells. Gin awoke first, so the torture session had started. Half way through this hell, the sadist would never torture another soul.

"So Gin-san…" the hooded samurai jabbed his sword once again into the silver haired man's side.

"How long will it take?" The man grinned at the animosity in his eyes that greatly contrasted from Gin's chained and battered body.

"Never….never in a chance in hell, you bastard!"

The man dropped his sword onto an equipment table, only to pick up a new object: a vile of clear serum.

"You should have never crossed the Amanto; you will be use to us one way or another." The hooded samurai grabbed Gin's arm, mildly dislocating it, and stabbed the needle of the vile serum into his cephalic vein, the effect was almost immediate.

"W-what have you-u done t-to me?" he gritted through pain; the other samurai gave him a wild smile.

"Like it? Boss calls these little guys 'Mushi', these little parasites control your body functions now, bucko. Though I not really sure which one I grabbed…hmmm…Oh the suspense is killing me!" Gin glared daggers at the man, who in return stood their picking his nails. Purple started growing from the main vein traveling to other veins slowly enveloping Gin in pure agony as the serum now labeled as 'mushi' traveled in his veins burning everything in its path. The pain was enough to make him scream in agony for what felt like hours. Gin's vision started blacking out, due the prolonged torture.

"Can't have you falling asleep on me now." The man cackled as he grabbed another vile

Gin weakly gasped "…no." his pointless cries we met with another needle in his arm. This new concoction not only jolted him awake, but made him fully aware of the pain his body was going through. The hooded assailant watched with glee as the victim screamed for two hours. The screams ceased, the once ferocious look in his eye was replaced by dull apathy.

"Oh looky here, has Gin-chan given up? How sad…"

"Go die, freak"

"Ouchie, that stings Gin-chan!" the psycho back handed him, sending him face first into the wall.

"Now if only you little lady friend was just as fun, don't worry we haven't done anything nasty, yet anyway." The assailant started walking out of the room.

"Don't touch Kagura!!!" Gin bellowed, pulling his arms against his restraints. The hooded man stared in shock as the chains flew off the wall.

"Still have some strength left, eh? Come join us, become a pirate, and we'll let the little chickie and that Shinpachi guy go." The tired samurai leaned up on the equipment table. "Like I said before…_die_." He hoisted the club that was on the table over his shoulder, with an insane smile covering his face he proceeded to bash the torturer's face in. The hooded man crumpled to the floor, but Gin still swung the club at the man, brains and blood splashed of Gin's face.

The Lazy samurai fell back to the door; the insanity fell back to sheer terror at the mutilation he inflicted on the man. His stomach and its contents paid the price; he emptied his entire stomach onto the floor. He wretched some more when he grabbed the keys off the dead man's trousers. He's going to need therapy after this is over.

He got up and weakly stumbled out of his cell. Making his way to Shinpachi's cell; he fumbled with the keys until one fit into the hole. The door opened up, with a slight push of the door Gin rushed in, only to find that his comrade was alright. Relieved, he slid down the wall, completely exhausted and drained. Shinpachi awoke to Gin unconscious and the keys for his chains at his feet. Shinpachi picked up the keys at his feet and undid the chains and ran over to Gin. To his horror all of Gin's veins and arteries were a dark purple, making him look like a breathing and bleeding corpse.

"Gin-san!" he shook the dilapidated man out of sleep.

"Shinpachi-kun…Get Kagura and run." The silver samurai wheezed. "The guards will be here soon probably. Hurry up and go."

"No, G-gin-san. We are not leaving without you." Shinpachi cried, tears dripping onto his kimono.

"Fool…" Gin once again fell unconscious, Shinpachi hoisted him up onto his shoulders, but due to his height, Gin's feet still lagged onto the floor.

'Stupid Aniki' Shinpachi sniffled as he made his way to Kagura's cell. There Kagura was struggling against the binds, unlike Shinpachi, she heard Gin's screams of agony, and she feared for her comrade's life. Relief and fear washed over her as Shinpachi busted in her cell, she was relieved that they were both alive, but the tear stained face of Shinpachi and the blooded stained and battered body of Gin had enveloped her in a sense of dread. Her nakama had been harmed, her family, some pirate bitches were going to pay. A dark look casted over face, Shinpachi snapped her out of her evil musings.

"Kagura we need to get out of here, and alert Shinsengumi! Come on!" She realized her chains we at her feet, she helped Shinpachi get Gin on to each other's shoulders.

They both kept the same pace. Though for a moment completely stopped after passing by Gin's cell.

Blood coated the walls and a decapitated man was on the floor though most of the blood looked like Gin's. Terror came over both of them, but quickly left after they heard moaning coming from the third party member. They started their trek again. They were surprised by the lack of security that the ship held. They ran up a flight of stairs, Kagura kicked open the door that had light seeping out.

They were still in Edo's shipyard; apparently a fight had broken out, a spy from Shinsengumi and another from the Joui faction had been found out. Both being Yamazaki and Katsura, they were now currently working together to combat off the oncoming pirates from taking them captive.

"Yamazaki-kun, run. I can't hold them off much longer. Unless backup comes, we are screwed."

"Senpai." Yamazaki sniffed, he still held tight to katana.

"Not Senpai, it's Katsura, fool!" Yamazaki made a remark on how people never change. An explosion came from their right. Gathering their wits from the explosion they saw Kagura in the kicking position where the door used to be.

"Leader-san, Shinpachi, Gin- wait, what happened to Gin?" Katsura asked pointing to the slumped form of his former comrade.

"You don't wanna' know." Kagura growled at the space pirates. She sank into a crouching position setting Gin on the floor. "Get Gin to a hospital. GO!" Kagura and Shinpachi barked at the two spies. Then turned to the crowed of the leering pirates; the pirates jeered that it would take more than two kids to take them down. Kagura screamed in rage and charged in, knocking down three at a time with her umbrella. Shinpachi did like like-wise and stole a sword from a nearby unconscious pirate. He slashed and parried, cutting down half the pirates. The deck soon was stained red with blood. Unknown to the two, Katsura and Yamazaki still stood there, mouths agape at the senseless butchery. Both were slightly curious if Gin gave them steroids, but now was not the time to be asking such stupid questions. They both glanced at the silver hair samurai himself, though his head was down they both knew that Gin was slightly awake, his breathing patterns had quickened immensely, his now purple veins were pulsating and bulging out of his arms, Gin's head shot up, his eyes were bright red, including the irises, the two accidently dropped Gin, and the samurai fell to the floor.

"Sorry Boss." Yamazaki apologized to the groaning man on the floor.

"Just help me up." Gin wheezed out. Katsura and Yamazaki both lent a hand, they stared as the purple veins in his arms and face faded into red, and both sighed in relief as his eyes went from the intense red back to lazy maroon orbs.

"Can you not stare, it's a bit embarrassing." The two blushed and apologized. Gin got his bearings and started walking forward, but pain from his side stopped him in his tracks.

"Damn, worse than I thought." Gin gritted while holding his side. He tripped and fell to his knees.

"Boss!?"

"Gin-san!"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Katsura helped him to his feet, his eyes widened as he felt wetness on his hand, he pulled it back, and crimson fluid coated his hand.

"Gin, stop lying, you're bleeding." Katsura said, then with a flick of his wrist at the back of Gin's neck, rendering him into unconsciousness.

"Yamazaki, we need to leave." Katsura picked up Gin piggyback style and ran off the ship, Yamazaki followed suite quickly. Yamazaki took out a cell phone, "Hijikata-san, the mission was a bust. No, Katsura was not there…" Katsura stared in shock as Yamazaki lied for his sake. "…innocent people gotten involved, ones critically injured. Yes, we have enough evidence to put these guys under, including a few witnesses. Get Shinsengumi over here, now! Kagura-san and Shinpachi-kun from Yorozuya are fighting most of them off right now. I don't think they can last much longer."

Yamazaki shut the phone, "I'm going to get in so much trouble for this. Katsura-san, you'd better leave… if they find you with me, let's just say heads will roll. Take Gin to the Hospital, disguised would be best, good luck."

"Yamazaki-kun, thank you." The Shinsengumi member made a one-eighty and ran back to the ship to help the two teens. Katsura ran towards the hospital.

Back to Pirate Ship

"Kagura-chan, we can't keep this up much longer, they just keep coming." Shinpachi panted as he slashed another pirate down.

"You run then, I'll hold them off for you." Kagura shot bullets from her umbrella, and then smashed the umbrella onto another pirate's head.

"No, you know I'd never leave you behind, I promised Gin-san I'd protect you." Shinpachi yelled over the crowd, slashing a large group.

"Shin-chan…" She swung her weapon at a group rendering them all unconscious.

"SHINPACHI-KUN, KAGURA-CHAN!!! DUCK!" they turn to see Yamazaki holding a large bazooka, they immediately ran for cover. The pirates stood confused at the two teens' sudden flight, well, that was until a large light had blinded them, effectively killing them all.

"Shinpachi, Kagura, are you two okay?" Yamazaki set the large bazooka down at his side panting.

"Y…yes" both squeaked, they both looked around. If there were any survivors, they had retreated.

"…good. Gin-san has been dropped off at the hospital. Come on, Shinsengumi will be here shortly. You to should go get your wounds checked." Yamazaki smiled, the two teens nodded and ran towards the hospital. Helicopters and police cars rushed pass them. Kagura smirked at the victory, as far as she was concerned, the mission was accomplished. Now all they had to do was make sure Gin was alright.

Hospital

"Please alert this man's family." The doctor ordered the nurse quietly.

"Um…it says his family had died during the war, he does live with roommates apparently, would you like me to contact them instead?" The nurse flipped through pages on her clip board.

"That will do. Please do it quickly, I don't know how long we can keep him stabilized." The doctor placed pressure on the wound attempting to stop the bleeding. 'Gin, what did you get yourself into this time?' The vitals showed he was fading quickly. "No ya' don't!" Doctor Ishida grabbed a bronchiole tube, sliding it down the silver haired mans throat.

"We need some _O+_ blood packets, quickly! He's losing too much blood!" Another nurse ran out of the room. Ishida cut off Gin's clothes only to find a plethora of wounds littering his body, the doctor almost wretched, he saw that Gin's right shoulder was dislocated.

"Sorry about this…" he grabbed Gin's arm by the shoulder and forced it back into joint, Gin woke up and started screaming, kicking anything in his blurred vision.

"Gin calm down you're in the hospital, you're safe now… Someone bring in restraints!!!" Gin's mind was in panic mode, he couldn't hear what the blur was saying. A few male nurses held him down, Gin was yelling to let him go. Katsura came running in after he heard the screams.

"Gin-san, get a hold of yourself." He lightly placed a finger between Gin's eyebrows, the silver haired man's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Okay, I really need to learn how to do that" the doctor slightly joked, but no one laughed. Most of the people in the room just stared at the bleeding man in horror of animosity of the wounds.

"What the hell happened to him!?" A male nurse yelled, and the female nurses covered their mouths. Katsura looked down, rage etched in his face. Takasugi was going to pay for this outrage.

"Stop Staring! Staring won't help this man, GET TO BLOODY WORK!!!" Doctor Ishida yelled at the staff, everyone snapped out of the reverie. The surgeons started stitching multiple wounds closed; they had not asked Katsura to leave. He seemed to be the only one to calm down the wounded samurai. They manage to close all the wounds; however a few of the wounds had become infected. They managed to get Gin to a room to let him rest. Ishida ran his hand through his black locks.

"I sorry to tell you this, Katsura-san, but there is major evidence that Gintoki had been severely tortured, the chains around his wrists have been taken off, though those have a infection due to the rust and the chaffing. Also parasites have been detected all through out his system; I had to call in a specialist. Please be patient, will make sure he leaves through the front door, okay? You can go rest; you must have also had a long day." Ishida shooed Katsura through the door. Both men sat down on the bench, Ishida pulled out a cigarette, "Want one?"

Katsura shook his head, "I don't smoke." The doctor shrugged and proceeded to light his cigarette up. "If you want, we have a spare set of doctors smocks, you might want to change, no offense you look like you murdered someone. We can get those cleaned while you wait." Ishida blew a poof of smoke outward.

"Thanks." Both men stood up and Ishida ushered him to the locker rooms.

Down at the main building, Yamazaki, Okita, Hijikata, Kondo, Kagura, and Shinpachi arrived at the hospital.

"Hello, um…where is Sakata Gintoki's room? These two are his roommates." The nurse looked up from the desk. Whatever chipper topic was on her mind was completely dropped at the mention of the name.

"Oh…can you come this way please. Also what's the relationship between those four men?" she pointed the Shinsengumi members.

Shinpachi spoke up, "These are friends from Shinsengumi, they saved our butts, and also they are worried about Gin-san as well." She gave a poignant glare at the four. "If they try anything, they will be kicked out, Shinsengumi are not known for being non-violent. Keep in mind this is a hospital."

The four straightened up, barking out a "Yes ma'am" she giggled slightly at the goofy looks on their faces.

"Just a warning to you all, he hasn't woken up yet from the surgery, and during the surgery he was being quite violent, he has been restrained for both your safety and his own. You'll get a full diagnostic from Doctor Ishida. See you later." The nurse then walked back down the hallway back to her post. The hall seemed to have grown twice the distance it actually was. The Shinsengumi knew a violent temperamental Gin-san was a very scary one. They cautiously opened the door. But their was Gin silently sleeping in the bed, his right arm was in a cast, his entire torso was bandaged up to the neck, the bronchial tube was taped in place in his mouth. They looked at the vitals monitor; it showed that the wounded man held a 38ºC fever. If Gin was awake, it would be very doubtful he could do anything. Hijikata bit down on his cigarette.

"So…mind telling me how you all got in this mess?" Kagura, who had heard the whole ordeal for herself explained the whole situation. Some other points were made by Shinpachi and Yamazaki. The other three men looked at them in disbelief, each one then morphed into a different emotion. Okita was insanely pissed; Kondo seemed ashamed for not being able to do anything. Though Hijikata held the most surprising emotion, hot tears rolled down his face. He gripped his katana tightly, he needed to slice something, probably the pirate captain's neck…that would do nicely. Unfortunately for the Captain, he was being held in a containment cell, no escape was in sight for the Pirate.

"H-hijikata-san?" Shinpachi asked disconcertedly at the weird reaction that was just displayed. Hijikata returned the weird look with a glare from hell. Everyone in the room jumped back. "Okita-kun, you said you have a friend in interrogation?" The blonde sadist caught on and gave an evil leer. The two walked out the room dialing a _close_ friend. Kondo and Yamazaki ran after the two, trying to stop them from doing that will kill their prisoner. Kagura and Shinpachi sighed.

"Shin-chan, thanks for earlier." Shinpachi blushed; he then patted the seat next to him.

"It was nothing, come sit down, we are going have to wait for Ishida-sensei." Kagura then blushed as well the two sat together in complete silence. Kagura then fell asleep; her head fell on Shinpachi's shoulder. In his head he was going insane. 'Oh, come on, this is crazy! Gin-san will me, he thinks of her as his daughter. Shit. Shit, shit, shitty, McSHIT!!!'

He shifted his gaze toward Kagura, her hair slipped from her normal buns, and most of it hung loosely around her neck, framing her face nicely, he admitted. He realized he was staring too closely and stiffened up, even more when she fell onto his lap. He started muttering to himself, cursing the really late doctor. To his relief and slight embarrassment Ishida-sensei and Katsura had finally shown up. The doctor saw the two and gave a lecherous grin.

"H-hey, it's not w-what you think…" The doctor rolled his eyes

"Sure thing, kiddo." He then made his way over to Gin's bed.

"Sorry about being late. I had a few errands to run" he chucked his thumb over his shoulder pointing to Katsura. He picked up the clipboard, he flipped through random pages. Setting the clipboard down, he walked to Gin's bedside flashing a light past one of Gin's propped open eye. Ishida caught a flash of red pass through Gin's eye. "What the…" startled he dropped the flashlight.

"Sensei?" The doctor looked at the two men,

"I really think it's about time you two start smoking."

End Chapter 1


	2. Hospitals the source to all pandimonium

_Silver Souls _

Chapter 2- The child of silver lights.

Again I don't own Gintama and Mushishi.

Enjoy the read. Don't forget to review!

________________________________________________________________________

Review of Last Chapter

"Sorry about being late. I had a few errands to run" he chucked his thumb over his shoulder pointing to Katsura. He picked up the clipboard, he flipped through random pages. Setting the clipboard down, he walked to Gin's bedside flashing a light past one of Gin's propped open eye. Ishida caught a flash of red pass through Gin's eye. "What the…" startled he dropped the flashlight.

"Sensei?" The doctor looked at the two men; the men looked confused at the pale look on the doctor's face. Ishida pulled out a cigarette, and lit it.

"I really think it's about time you two start smoking."

________________________________________________________________________

"Wha---?" Shinpachi gave the doctor an incredulous look.

"First off, it stinks. Second, it has been illegal ever since that non-smoking act passed by the Bafuku-- which reminds me, why are you even smoking? And Third, I'm a minor!!! Are you trying to corrupt me? You are, aren't you!!!?" Veins bulged from the side of Shinpachi's face as he continued his ravings. The doctor and the bomber gave the boy a deadpanned look, completely un-amused by the teen's declarations of innocence.

"Maa-maa, let me explain myself. In this case, this will be very beneficial to all of you. The parasites that are within Gintoki right now fall asleep from the tobacco found in cigarettes. But now that this has occurred, I don't know if it's too late for Sakata-shi…"

Shinpachi and Katsura were both shocked at the statement. (A/N: Remember Kagura is asleep on Shin-Chan's lap)

"Are you saying he might die?" Katsura quietly asked. Ishida placed the cigarette in his mouth, "I'm giving him three days." He gave everyone a serious look.

"N-nno. You're wrong! He'll be fine, he always is!!!" Sheer distress shown clearly on Shinpachi's face, Katsura looked at Gin in disbelief.

"You…DAMN IDOIT!!!" Katsura screamed and punched Gin in the face. Gin's was still unmoved. "Katsura, don't maim the patient more than he is now."

"Tsch. I'm going to go alert Otase and the rest, see ya." The black haired samurai walked out the door leaving a stunned Shinpachi and an unconscious Kagura behind.

"Mmmm…Shin-chan, I fell asleep. Did anything happen? how's Gin-chan?" Tired blue eyes looked up into sad brown orbs. Doctor Ishida remained quiet.

"Kagura-chan, Gin-san will be fine." He managed to choke out. Kagura straightened up.

"You're a terrible liar."

Both heard gasping sounds coming from the bed. Gin had woken up; though the bronchial tube was making him gag. The doctor pulled the tube out of his throat, leaving Gin sputtering for air.

"Gin-san!!! You're awake!" Both rushed over the bed.

"Ehhh…Where am I?" He moaned groggily.

"You're supposed to be asleep. But your up a few hours after surgery, this is weird." Ishida went checking over vitals and blood pressure.

"You know, you were being quite the tyrant in the operating room." The doctor idly chirped as he took some blood.

"I was?" the memory of his fight with the blurs rushed back to him. "That was you? Sorry, my bad." The doctors snorted as he undid the straps around Gin's ankles.

"Well, you might have been a bleeding mess, but you still had one hell of a kick." Gin laughed slightly only to stop due to pain pulsing in his side.

"You still need to be careful, even in bed, dumbass." Shinpachi muttered. Kagura giggled at Gin's surprised expression. She leaned against Shinpachi's arm.

"You have panda eyes, you ok?" Gin pointed at him with his free hand. "No, I got attacked by the Tsusengumi." Gin more or less noticed the closeness of his companions' positions.

"Did something happen while I was asleep?" Ask Gin slightly narrowing his eyes, looking back and forth between Kagura and Shinpachi. Both noticed, and jumped to opposite ends of the couch.

"N-NO!" Both screamed. 'Man, I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead!' Gin raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Eh-- whatever…so how long have I been out?" Gin started wincing at the pain slowly growing in his chest.

"Gin-san, we already told you, a few hours. Did they give you brain damage as well, doctor, please check him, I think he's brain damaged as well as stupid." Ishida was pretending not to listen, and started going on about his life story, Kagura smacked him lightly on the back of the head, making him crash onto the floor. They all laughed at the childishness each other was exuding.

Gin, however, was not laughing, pained coughing irrupted from his throat. Gin's hand quickly went over his mouth in sad attempts to stop the coughing, blood spurted though the fingers. He fell backwards onto the bed, completely out of breath. All of a sudden he started seizing. Everyone in the room heard the small tremor coming from the bed; all the faces in the room gave looks of pure horror. Then, he stopped moving all together.

"GIN-SAN!" Everyone called his name. Ishida ran to the intercom, "We need nurses in room 315A, right away…it's a cardiac arrest! Bring in the defibualtors." He ran to Gin's bed and removed the pillow from behind his head.

"Kagura-chan, Shinpachi-kun, I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask to leave. Please go now." He started CPR in attempts to resuscitate him.

Kagura was in tears, "…Gin-chan." Shinpachi pulled her back, if not in a slight hug. "Come on, you can stay at my house tonight." Kagura enveloped him in a hug, and sobbed her heart out. All he could do was hold her; he tried to hold back his own tears. Wordlessly he picked her up bridal-style and walked out of the hospital.

Ishida looked over his shoulder, and sighed. "Jeez, what my luck… You'd better not die on me Sakata-san." He looked down onto Gin's pale face. "Your friends won't be able to forgive me. I'd be a dead man."

The head nurse stood right behind the doctor, "Ishida-sensei, the specialist is in town right now. I'm assuming you'd like me to find him and bring him here, right?"

Ishida jumped, "Fuck, please…don't do that, you scared the crap outta' me!" Though he nodded slightly answering the head nurse's question.

"Understood." She reversed direction and jogged back down stairs. "Thank God. Ginko, you better be as good as you say…"

Shimura dojo

Shinpachi's sister passed through the front of the dojo, seeing the two she went to greet them, "Ah, Kagura-chan, Shin-chan…what are two doing here? Did the job go well-"

"It was a trap, Gin-san saved us." Shinpachi cut her quietly. "Sis, Kagura will be staying with us for a while."

Otae knew the heaviness behind those words; something must have gone really bad. Usually when Gin was hurt Kagura was still able to stay at Gin's house. But this means—no, she did not want to even think of what happened.

Shinpachi saw the distant look in her eyes; he decided to snap her out of it.

"Sis, can we come in?" he asked poignantly.

"Oh sorry-- come in."

Shinpachi carried Kagura into a spare bedroom next to his. "I'll go and get your things…" Kagura pulled him into a lip lock. The kiss lasted five minutes, both gasped for breath, sad blue orbs look straight into warm brown ones "…don't leave me alone. Please." Shinpachi bent down and gave his china-girl and tight hug. "Don't worry I won't take long, I'll pick up some dinner on the way back okay?" The look she gave him a look that said she didn't like that idea.

"Okay…do you want to come with me?" She brightened considerably. She stood up and pecked his cheek, "Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

"Sis, we're picking up dinner and Kagura's clothes. We will back!" Shinpachi yelled through the door. Otae looked up from the table, and saw the two holding hands. She gave them a small smile.

Once the two were gone Otae looked back to the table, she placed her hands on her face. 'Why is Gin such an idiot?' tears started falling from her face. Flashbacks of her experiences with Gin, all the time she had misjudged his ability, because of his bad tendencies. But the happiest memories all had Gin in them. She laid her head on the table. "Baka." Kondo, who had been napping in the closet, heard the sniffling coming from his precious Otae-san.

"Otae-sa----n! Don't cry! Gin-san will be alright" It hurt him to say this, or even to admit it; she had always seemed so much closer to Gin, than she had been with him. However it hurt more, to see her cry.

"Gori-san…arigatou." She looked at Kondo. Kondo, in return blushed bright red.

"W-well, I'd better get going, being commander of Shinsengumi and all." Kondo waved his hand around nonchalantly, and walked to the sliding door.

"If you need anything, just call on me, you know I'll be there." He glanced over his shoulder and gave a large grin. Otae rolled her eyes, but nodded slightly giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you, again. Kondo-san" She sent him off with a small wave.

Kagura and Shinpachi

The two had run into the Yorozuya shop, Gin forgot to lock the door before they left. So looking for the key wasn't necessary.

Kagura slipped out of her torn china dress and put on her red and white training outfit. She changed her hair from its normal two buns to one bun on the back of her head. She filled a sack with her belongings, and headed downstairs.

Shinpachi was in the snack shop on the main floor, talking to the landlady, and gave the censored version of their ordeal on the ship and mentioned the rent was probably going to be paid with next months. A man with silver hair and one green eye walked into the snack shop.

"Hello, do you allow smoking?" Otase nodded her head, the man give a goofy smile.

"How can I help you?" Tama asked the silver hair man, he looked back at her,

"Can any of you give me information on this man, preferably what he done recently? You see, he's an old friend of mine and he wound himself in the hospital." He handed the photograph over to Otase.

"Gin-san?" At the mention of the name, Shinpachi's head craned his head to look the man in the face.

"How do you know Gin-san?"

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ginko, we'll save the stories for after he's not dying."

Ginko lit a cigarette and brought to his mouth, Shinpachi growled, "We won't tell you anything until he find out your relationship with him…" Ginko just sighed and placed down his cigarette.

"Alright then, I am a mushi master. This isn't the first time your friend got into a mess like this. Though last time was a bit scarier, and less life-threatening; I'll tell you the story after we save Gin-san, okay?"

Shinpachi was satisfied with his answer, and started filling in the details. At some instances Ginko broke a few glasses, out of anger of the events that had taken place. However he ran towards the hospital at the mention of purple veins.

"Ginko-san, why did you run off!?" Shinpachi and Kagura had run after him.

"Don't worry, I'll pay the bill later…Shinpachi, Kagura, you must know, the mushi within Gin-san is a 'Murasakishi' a very dangerous mushi to humans. It enters the blood stream, causing many instances of cardiac arrests, once the host is 'dead', it settles into the brain and takes the body of its host of its own. Then the body will be able to presume any size and shape, basically turning the host into a monster, bent on finding other hosts to carry the mushi." The two other runners gave a collective gasp.

"This thing will kill Gin-chan?" Kagura yelped. Ginko made in the inward comment 'why don't people ever listen?'

Chapter 2 End

Weeee. Okay that was weird, please read and review. I AM BEGGING YOU!!!


End file.
